Aunque se vista de seda
by Headless Angel
Summary: Porque puedes sacar al chico del laboratorio, pero el laboratorio nunca saldrá del chico. Higuel/Hiroguel Crack y Fluff Los personajes pertenecen a Pixar y Disney Advertencia: Posible OcC


En mayo, Hiro le propuso matrimonio a Miguel.

Aunque ambos querían una celebración sencilla, fijaron la fecha de la boda para noviembre. El dos de noviembre para ser exactos.

Cuando lo anunciaron, todo el mundo los miró raro. ¿Por qué una pareja joven escogería un mes tan sombrío para celebrar su matrimonio? ¿Qué acaso no le temían a las lluvias o al frío?

Bueno, quizá si era un día poco común. Tendrían que prevenirse de las lluvias con el antiguo método de clavar un cuchillo en una maceta. (Incluso si Hiro no creía que aquello fuera útil.) Sin embargo, habían tenido un motivo fuerte para escoger esa fecha.

—Es el único día en que toda la familia puede reunirse. Quiero que todos estén presentes en un día tan especial para ambos.

Miguel decía esto totalmente convencido de sus familiares fallecidos estarían allí. Hiro no lo estaba tanto. Aún así, ¿Qué derecho tenía él de cuestionar las creencias de su prometido sólo porque no terminaba de entenderlas?

Pensar que Tadashi lo estaría acompañando era reconfortante para el joven inventor. Así que no tuvieron problemas para escoger una fecha.

Muy a pesar de sus choques culturales, normales proviniendo ambos de lugares tan distintos entre si, no tuvieron demasiados problemas para planear otros aspectos de la boda.

Tanto el uno como en otro buscaban una ceremonia pequeña y más bien tradicional. Sólo invitarían a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos y apreciados. La idea era mezclar tanto como era posible las tradiciones de cada uno. Alcanzar al hermoso sincretismo que tanto formaba parte de su vida en común.

Sólo un asunto, uno bastante superficial, causo conflicto a la hora de decidirlo: ¿Qué iban a usar?

Se les ocurrían varias ideas: Trajes combinados, ambos vestidos de negro, ambos vestidos de blanco, el vestuario típico japonés, vestuario típico mexicano...

No lograban llegar a un acuerdo.

Al final, decidieron que Hiro usaría negro y Miguel blanco, y ambos algo azul. (Para no perder la tradición.)

Así, entre decisiones y planes, llegó el tan esperado día de la boda.

Aquel día, Miguel se despertó aun más nervioso que la mañana del día de su primer concierto. No había razón alguna para sentirse así pero era inevitable. El pobre muchacho estaba como paralizado.

Tanto, que entre su madre y abuela tuvieron que ayudarlo a vestirse, cómo si fuera un niño pequeño. Le pusieron un traje de mariachi en color blanco, confeccionado especialmente para la ocasión. El toque azul se lo dio un moño en su pecho. También lo ayudaron a peinarse, aunque iba a usar sombrero y poco o nada de su pelo sería visible.

Gracias a ambas mujeres, el músico terminó luciendo impecable. Miguel se veía cómo un inocente y lindo muñequito. Lo dejaron sentado en su cama, indicándole que no se moviera. El chico se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo se veía Hiro? ¿Estaba igual de nervioso que él? No había visto al inventor desde el día anterior, otra tradición. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Sus padres, ya arreglados, entraron a la habitación. Luisa se paró frente a su hijo. Le acarició la mejilla.

—Ya es hora, Hijito. —Dijo.

Miguel se levantó para entrelazar su brazo izquierdo con el de ella. Su padre, Enrique, lo tomó suavemente por el brazo libre. Los tres juntos salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia dónde la jueza ya los esperaba. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa ante cómo se veía Miguel no se hicieron esperar.

El músico buscó a Hiro entre los presentes, aunque era inútil. Lo habían escondido en otra de las habitaciones. Pronto saldría a reunirse con él para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Miguel ahora se sentía impacientemente feliz. Sólo quería ver a su lindo Chinito. Y convertirse en esposos. ¡Esposos! La palabra sonaba bien, muy bien.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Menos de cinco minutos después, Hiro hizo aparición, del brazo de su tía Cass. Y en cuanto puso un pie en en patio, todos los presentes quedaron impactados.

El inventor se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, pero en fleco aún le caía rebelde sobre la frente. Sonreía de forma orgullosa. Toda su cara estaba radiante felicidad. Pero eso,aunque sorprendente, no era lo más llamativo de Hiro ese día.

Iba vestido con un ajustado traje de gala negro. La corbata era azul, haciendo juego con la de Miguel. Encima de todo ello...

¡Llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio! También negra, cosa extraña. En la bolsa de la bata, traía los guantes y los lentes de seguridad.

Y, aún así, Hiro seguía luciendo bastante atractivo.

Todo quedó sumido en un silencio extraño mientras Hiro avanzaba hacia Miguel. Cass, caminado al lado de su sobrino, sólo sonreía.

Los novios al fin se encontraron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Miguel le sonrió con ternura. Hiro le regresó la sonrisa. Y ambos estallaron en risas. Ellos no fueron los únicos. El resto de familiares y amigos de ambos también lo hicieron.

Sólo a Hiro Hamada se le podía ocurrir llegar a su boda vestido así.

Pasó que antes de salir de la habitación le ganaron los nervios. Se sentía extraño vestido de forma tan elegante. Cómo desnudo a pesar de toda la tela fina que cubría su cuerpo. Entonces vio la bata.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a usarla cómo una forma de protección. Esta vez la cosa no fue diferente, incluso si no había reactivos peligrosos cerca. Así que se la puso encima del traje y de inmediato se sintió seguro.

Cass se dio cuenta. No tuvo corazón para quitársela al joven. Supo que por más extraño que fuera ese comportamiento, Miguel lo entendería. Tuvo razón.

Una vez calmada la risa, la ceremonia inició. Porqué ¿Acaso importaba lo que estuvieran usando?

~~Extra~~

La fiesta había acabado hace horas, pero Hiro y Miguel seguían festejando. Ahora sólo los dos, bailando pegaditos en un cuarto de hotel.

Por la mañana, tomarían un avión con destino a la Riviera Maya...

Pero mientras eso llegaba, disfrutarían uno del otro.

El inventor apretó más contra sí a Miguel, quién ahora era su esposo. Le susurró en el oído.

—Te ves muy bello con ese traje... Es una lástima que tenga que desvestirse.

Empezó a besar suavemente el cuello del músico. Miguel sólo suspiró, dejándose hacer.

La noche aún era joven.

* * *

 _Este fic va dedicado a mis ex compañeros de laboratorio :')_

¡Hola!

No especifiqué la edad... Pero vamos a suponer que tienen 25 y 27 (?)

No sé el lo suficientemente crack, pero lo intenté. La idea se me ocurrió cuando me di cuenta de que perdí mi bata ;-; ya no la uso, pero fue feo perderla.

¡Gracias por leer!

Ciao!


End file.
